


Grandes pequenas perdas

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Miscarriage
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Kerry não sabia como lidar com seu aborto espontâneo.
Relationships: Sandy Lopez/Kerry Weaver





	Grandes pequenas perdas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Great small losses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698656) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Kerry deveria ter ido para casa assim que percebeu o que tinha acontecido, ou ao menos chamado Sandy. Sabia que era a coisa certa a fazer, e ainda assim não podia fazer isso, seus sentimentos por aquele pequeno conjunto de células já tão intensos que só podia se manter sob controle fingindo que nada tinha acontecido.

Quando finalmente chegou em casa, só foi preciso um olhar de Sandy, um sorriso radiante enquanto a recebia em casa, e Kerry estava chorando. A dor mostrava o quão importante ter sua própria família era, o quanto isso importava. Mas não podia evitar de pensar que não deveria doer tanto. Ela perdeu a gestação cedo, isso não teve efeitos negativos na sua saúde, e ela não era jovem, mas também não era tão velha que não pudesse tentar de novo.

E ainda assim, essa notícia era devastadora. Sandy percebeu o que tinha acontecido sem que precisasse lhe falar, sussurrando palavras de conforto e a abraçando forte. Por mais doloroso que isso fosse, era um risco que estavam dispostas a correr, e agora precisavam enfrentar juntas. Talvez pudesse chegar a acreditar que algum dia poderia esquecer essa dor, esquecer sobre seu bebê que não existia.


End file.
